


Remembering Amber

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e16 Wilson's Heart, Gen, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Remixed, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House's thoughts while watching Wilson walk down the hall at the end of "Wilson's Heart."  In villanelle form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Amber

In the end, this is what he'll remember,  
Those retreating footsteps, heavy as stone.  
(In the end, everything is colored amber.)

Nothing's on his face, not even anger,  
But old words echo, "You'll only be alone  
In the end." This is what he'll remember.

After six shots, forget about sober.  
He called for that ride--but he should have known  
In the end, everything is colored amber;

Her screams, all the faces drained of color.  
A flash of red, the crack of breaking bone,  
In the end this is what he'll remember:

The race against time to find the answer  
Deep in his brain--the vial that only showed  
In the end, everything is colored amber.

He was willing to die to make her better.  
And even that was not enough to atone...  
In the end, this is what he'll remember.  
In the end, everything is colored Amber.


End file.
